


迷乱（下）

by fjxxn



Series: 迷乱 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Childhood Friends, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Top Merlin, Unrequited Love, possessive/protective charactor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjxxn/pseuds/fjxxn
Summary: 大概是那个Alpha的信息素气味他太过熟悉，熟悉到让他安心，以致他迷迷糊糊地觉得，这种感觉并不太讨厌。花香与果木香悄然融合在了一起，尘埃落地，倦鸟归巢。





	迷乱（下）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 梅林x旧剑Alter  
> 现代设定/青梅竹马/双向暗恋

梅林擦着头发从浴室走出来的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，他坐在客厅的沙发上思考人生——满屋子的omega信息素正孜孜不倦地扰乱着他的神经，思考个鬼。  
行走的omega百科全书，梅老师小课堂：omega的发情期会维持数天，期间需与Alpha发生性关系，直到发情期结束，且发情期期间受孕率极高。  
他烦躁地用毛巾折腾着他一头乱发，发泄够了才摸出大衣口袋里的手机。手机屏幕亮了，早上5点35分，之后omega百科全书梅老师放弃了挣扎，毫无罪恶感地拨打了通讯录里的某个号码。  
“场外援助热线”很快接通了，电话那头的人一大早被猝不及防吵醒，一肚子起床气没处发，张口就骂道：“你疯了？”  
“差不多。”  
“咋回事啊年轻人，嘿，看你这火急火燎的样子。”电话那头的人听出他声音中的异样，气消了一大半，看梅林笑话的机会不多，今天看来是有好戏给他撞上了。  
“……”  
“哈，别这么消沉，多大点事，难不成你还能把你室友给上了？”场外援助的声音懒洋洋的，漫不经心地猜测道。  
“……”  
“…还真是。”  
“我靠！你还真有种！”场外援助人员那头瞬间发出巨大的声响，大概是对方一把跳下了床然后不幸撞到了衣柜。  
“梅林，我敬你是个真男人！恭喜摆脱高贵的魔法师身份，需要给你办个party庆祝吗？”场外援助一边嘶嘶吸着凉气一边喊道，话里话外透露出的迷之兴奋感如同见证了自家养了多年的猪终于学会了拱白菜。  
“不开玩笑，”梅林抬手抚平自己紧皱的眉头，“你们医院用的注射型omega抑制剂你那有吗？可以强行停下发情期的那种。”  
“敢情你这是意外脱处，不在计划内？”  
“……”  
“他的发情期提前了3天。”  
场外援助闻言啧了一声，吐槽道：“他发情期你真是记得比女生记生理期还牢啊。”  
随后他声音严肃了起来：“抑制剂吧……我有是有，但你应该知道，普通抑制剂对他们这种常年打抑制剂的omega没用吧？”  
“……知道。”  
“那你还说个鬼！没辙了，他们这些一年365天不间断打抑制剂的omega就是这样子，抑制剂断了就gg，比老老实实的普通omega发情期麻烦多了。这事处理不了，停不下来的，别想了，少年。”  
“他分化了有7年了吧，强行压了7年的发情期，现在压不住了，不跟泄洪一样？”  
“你标记他，等发情期过了再说，如果你被打进医院了我会找人特别关照你的。”  
“……”  
“不愿意？这样吧，我给omega保护协会打个电话，叫他们派志愿者来，然后这就没你事了，你哪儿凉快待哪儿去。”  
“……”  
“挂了。”梅林凉凉地开口。  
“哎，哎我说你——”场外援助被挂断了电话，余下嘟嘟的忙音。  
几十秒后手机屏幕再次亮了起来，短信提示音响起，梅林瞥了一眼，看热闹不嫌事大的场外援助发来了温馨提示：发情期标记，中标率超高哦！

梅林从水龙头接了杯水把抑制剂给吃了，太阳还没升起来，通过室外管道流进室内的水冰冷得刺骨。对于在这种时候吃抑制剂有没有用，他心里也没底，八成没有，还剩下两成刚好起到自我心理安慰的作用，十分合理。  
前些时候被信息素激起的反常情绪消散了大半，他给自己做了十分钟心理建设才推开了房间的门，无法规避的浓郁信息素味儿扑面而来，对他相当的不友好，梅林觉得自己的太阳穴正一跳一跳的，根本停不下来。  
他进浴室前换了俩新枕头，亚瑟抱着被子在柔软的床上蜷缩成一团，梅林给他掖了掖被子，指尖不慎触碰到的赤裸肌肤仍是滚烫。  
梅林干脆坐在床沿欣赏他的睡颜顺便思考人生，他脸上情欲的潮红并未褪去，呼吸也算不上平稳，时不时还会发出几声难耐的呜咽。  
新时代坐怀不乱好Alpha梅林靠着八成没效两成自我安慰的抑制剂，与自己的十分正直，在来势汹汹的omega信息素狂潮里夹缝生存。  
亚瑟的有一缕头发总是会翘起来，顶在头顶上特别可爱，那东西据说有个专有名词叫呆毛，也不知道按不按得下去。应该按不下去吧……被这么折腾还好好地挺在头上，怪可爱的。  
梅林开始胡思乱想。  
然后他暗搓搓地伸出手，按了按那只呆毛，对方的脸蹭了蹭枕头，呆毛又自己弹了起来。  
诶，感觉到我在碰他了吗，明明只是按了按了头发而已，难道说呆毛果然是身材重要的一部分吗？大幻想家梅林的脑洞开始继续发散。  
……  
不对，我这是在干什么啊！梅林在心里大喊。这种时候还有心思研究这种乱七八糟的，柳下惠都应该让位给我吧？  
梅下惠觉得自己的行为很有问题。亚瑟又发出了轻轻地呜咽声，还舔了舔因为情潮而显得红艳的嘴唇。  
于是梅林又去接了一杯水。他用手指点着清水，小心翼翼地一点点沾湿了对方的唇瓣，对方伸出舌头，舔掉了唇上的清凉液体。梅林指尖一热。  
……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！梅林在内心尖叫。不要舔我手啊，你这是在逼我犯罪你知道吗！你的行为很危险！楼下的O德班要开了我等会就去给你报名！  
“……渴。”关于O德班的幻想被强行打断了。  
梅林把他半抱了起来，让他靠在自己的怀里，被子滑落下去，亚瑟赤裸的身体上满是欢爱后余下的痕迹。吻痕，牙印，红肿和淤青。  
……我是禽兽吗，我都干了什么。  
被子里的水温度还是太低了，在这种情况下，条件也不允许他去把水烧热。于是梅林深吸了一口气，往自己嘴里灌了一大口水，待他在心里念完了三遍21世纪二十四字Alpha自我约束条例，他小心翼翼地捧着对方的脑袋，吻了下去。  
随后这个单纯的喂水行为变成了真正的吻，来不及吞咽的液体顺着嘴角流下，流过线条美好的下颌骨，顺着脖颈向下。人为加温过的水虽不再冰冷，与体温相比还是不免带这些凉意，亚瑟条件反射般地贴近了身边最近的热原体，加深了这个吻。  
行走的omega百科全书，梅老师小课堂，紧急开课：信息素存在于唾液中，学名为接吻的唾液交换行为属于信息素交互的一种形式，属调情行为。附带效果，擦枪走火。

行吧，Alpha都是禽兽，我也是。  
柳下惠谁爱做谁做去。梅林如是想。

 

没有刻意绑上带子的浴袍在拥吻时就已散开，梅林结束了这个吻，翻身上床。他靠着床头坐下，将亚瑟抱到了腿上，对方勾着他的脖子，金色的眼眸雾蒙蒙的，媚眼如丝。亚瑟居高临下地看着他，似是对他不满。  
真像猫啊……  
梅林有些强硬地按下他的头，吻上了他，同时他的另一只手抚上了他的腺体，经由前一晚的蹂躏变得过分敏感的腺体，显然无法承受这般爱抚。怀中人被拿捏住了要害，一下子软了腰，身体的重量尽数落在他身上。  
目的达成，梅林从善如流地放过了他齿痕未褪的脆弱腺体，转而摸上了他的大腿根部，柔嫩的、未经触碰的大腿内侧肌肤被摩擦得泛红，温度比身体其他部位还要略高一些，相较之下梅林掌心的温度对他来说甚至可以算得上微凉。  
突如其来的凉意让亚瑟抖了一下，他将头埋进了梅林的颈窝，靠近腺体的地方，极具攻击性的Alpha信息素像甜美的毒药，引诱着他。象征危险的信号闪着红灯，一刻不停地提醒他，他却像执迷不悟的瘾君子，汲取着在危险信号中存在着的、微乎其微的安全感——他不知道那从何而来。  
温热体液顺着腿根流下，混杂着先前小穴没吃下的精液，黏乎乎的，梅林掰开他的臀瓣，如他所料，红肿的穴口早已湿软得一塌糊涂。他伸出两根手指探入穴口随意搅弄了几下，随后两指分开撑开穴口，黏腻的白色稠状物被导出。内射心上人的感觉简直不要太好，这极大程度的满足了他内心深处阴暗糟糕的恶趣味。

不，这还远远不够，Alpha的本质就是掠夺者，他们容易冲动，会被信息素轻而易举地挑拨，失去理智，成为为繁殖而存在的原始动物。  
他们拥有征服他人的力量，信息素是他们的武器，而天生就与他们配对的omega理应接住他们野兽一般的欲望。  
亚瑟的生殖腔将为他打开，他会在他的生殖腔内成结，然后标记他，将精液射在他身体的最深处。他的omega会为之颤抖，抱着他的肩膀不撒手，就像世界末日即将到来，那可能是因为疼痛，更多的会是因为快感，他会想要挣扎，却永远无法逃脱开他的禁锢。  
他的心中所想，亚瑟自然不可能窥探到分毫，发情期的omega被欲望填满，他靠在他的肩上，在他耳边断断续续地低喘。  
他很快就会是我的omega了，生理意义上的。梅林想。  
他脱下浴袍搭在亚瑟身上，尽管房间里的暖气开得很足，温暖得略显干燥，他却仍是担心他会因为赤身裸体而着凉。挺翘的臀部被浴袍遮盖，有一种欲盖弥彰的诱惑感，梅林抱起他的臀瓣，亚瑟因为他的动作被迫直起了腰，下一刻，湿软的甬道被硬热贯穿。

梅林双手扶着亚瑟的腰，自下而上地快速抽插着，臀瓣被撞击着发出令人面红耳赤的声响。  
“啊……嗯!”沙哑的呻吟自口中泄出，被随之而来的剧烈顶弄撞碎得七零八落。  
顶弄的频率过快，超出了他的可承受范围，呻吟被堵在口中，迫使他难耐地仰起头，将脆弱的修长脖颈展露在Alpha面前。披在肩上的浴袍被剧烈的撞击顶落，堆积在腰下，遮住小半个圆润臀部。  
他夹紧了Alpha的硬热性器，试图让他减缓抽插的力度，却让Alpha的性器在他体内又胀大了几分。他的小穴湿热得像一汪水，无论Alpha如何过分地肆意侵犯他，都能全数接下。  
直到Alpha开始向他甬道深处的某一点开始进攻，对方的速度慢了下来，同时加大了力道，粗热的性器重重碾过那处，像是要把甬道尽头的嫩肉冲撞开。  
“不行…！那里不可以！”他惊觉不对，想要推开对方，可是太迟了，发情期的omega自然是无法撼动对他势在必得的Alpha分毫。  
“乖，把生殖腔打开。”对方遭到推拒也不恼，反而软着声音，循循善诱道。  
对方温柔地吻上他，却加大了顶弄的力道，甬道尽头的软肉在Alpha的不懈进攻下出现了些许松动。Alpha灼热的龟头坚定又不容拒绝地缓缓破开肉壁，顶入了他的生殖腔，他的脑内一片空白，他的身体被完全打开了，长久堆积的快感倾泻而下，随之而来的是彻骨的疼痛，像是整个人被劈成了两半。

omega的生殖腔即使是在发情期时也及其不易进入，除非是已经标记过的AO，其他情况下就算是Alpha信息素直接注入腺体也无法缓解被打开生殖腔的omega的疼痛。  
人类进化到今天，AO间标记繁殖的过程却还野蛮得像原始动物，以最直接又粗鲁的方式宣示主权。  
Alpha的性器在他体内再次胀大，他隐隐约约猜到那是成结的征兆，Alpha的结卡在他的生殖腔内，从未有任何人涉足过的私密器官被一点点撑开。他睁大眼睛，微微张开口却发不出任何声音，因疼痛所至，生理泪水顺着眼眶滑下。  
“不要哭啊……”Alpha的声音好似叹息一般。  
“太疼了的话，你就咬我吧。”  
Alpha突然变得很温柔，或者说恢复了他往日的一贯温柔。  
于是他低头咬住了Alpha的肩膀，生殖腔内的结胀大到极致，他再次开始慌乱，他毫不怀疑，如果Alpha的结在他体内继续胀大下去，他的生殖腔一定会被撑破。  
Alpha按下他的腰，被强行撑开的穴口将性器吃进得更深，他的腺体在同一时刻被Alpha的犬齿刺开，Alpha信息素稍稍安抚了他。Alpha开始在他生殖腔内射精，粗大的结牢牢地卡着他的生殖口，温度略低于生殖腔的精液一股一股的打在他脆弱稚嫩的生殖腔内壁上。  
疼，无法言喻的疼痛与灭顶的快感混杂在一起，让他分辨不出究竟是哪一个占了上风。他的信息素染上了另一种气息，强势地宣誓着他的归属权，Alpha在他体内留下无法磨灭的烙印，待标记完全结束，他们的将完全属于彼此。

大概是那个Alpha的信息素气味他太过熟悉，熟悉到让他安心，以致他迷迷糊糊地觉得，这种感觉并不太讨厌。  
花香与果木香悄然融合在了一起，尘埃落地，倦鸟归巢。  
“累了吗？累了就睡吧。”耳边的声音听得不太真切，像是从很远很远的地方传来的。  
“不要怕，有我在。”

究竟……是谁呢？

是你吧，一定是你，我一直喜欢着的人。

像是沉睡了很久很久，久到足够他把他与某个人的记忆片段再在梦里通通走过一遍，梦里是铺天盖地的花香，混合着柑橘调的果木香。  
温暖的阳光落在眼皮上，映下绯红一片，亚瑟睁开眼，映入眼帘的是他房间的天花板，身体酸痛得不正常。他摸出他惯于放在枕头下的手机，电量98%，开着飞行模式，时间是他记忆中的时间点的三天后。  
不对，他明明清楚地记得喝断片之前他的手机还剩不到10%的电量，显然是某人在给他的手机充满电后将它塞回了他的枕头下。他关掉飞行模式，积攒了三天的信息叮叮咚咚地一下子全部涌入了他的手机，其中有一条来自陌生人的短信引起了他的注意——如果你准备下死手揍梅林一顿的话，可以先联系我，我会帮你联系医院的。  
下死手揍他一顿？为什么？  
空气中漂浮着信息素的气味，他敏锐地察觉到他的信息素不同于以往，像是多了些什么，又奇迹般的无比和谐。  
信息素……发情期？他猛然想起他的发情期就在这几天，而他还没有按时注射抑制剂。  
他一向清醒的头脑此刻乱成一团浆糊，遗落的记忆逐渐回笼。

门锁被人扭动，伴随着吱呀声，扭到一半又停了下来，顿了几秒后又灰溜溜地扭了回去。以亚瑟对他的了解，门外的某人显然是想装作无事发生过。  
亚瑟：“……”  
门外的某人：“……”  
门外的某人清了清嗓子，小心翼翼地开了口：“你…你醒啦？”  
“那什么，我知道你大概不太想看见我，不是不是，我第一句想说的不是这个，我想说的是，你的身体没有什么不舒服吧？……不过你不想看见我那是肯定的。”不等亚瑟说话，梅林自顾自地说道。  
“永久标记也是可以清除的，你知道吧？我觉得你应该不知道，很多Alpha都不知道，你应该也不会知道，不过你现在知道了，永久标记也是可以清除的。抱歉抱歉，一不小心又话多了，我的意思是，如果你想清除标记，我可以陪你去医院。”  
“如果你实在不想看到我，我也可以找人陪你去……”  
“还有，那个，就是……你还愿意要我这个朋友吗？接受不了也没有关系，我会尽快搬出去的。”  
“……对不起。”  
“你就当被狗咬了吧，你最讨厌的那群omega保护协会的老古董有句话倒是没说错，Alpha都是禽兽，没一个好东西。”  
他的声音越来越小，到最后几乎只有他自己能听到。  
“进来。”  
“诶？？？”  
“我叫你开门进来。”亚瑟提高声音，重复了一遍。  
“好的好的，我这就来。”

梅林推开门，亚瑟穿着他为他套上的米白色睡衣坐在床上，阳光洒了他满身，他金色的眸子被照得通透。其实不管有无阳光，他在梅林眼里永远是闪闪发光的。  
“过来。”  
“来了来了。”  
梅林如同刚入门的小媳妇一般跪坐在亚瑟床边，小心翼翼地问：“你还愿意见我呀？”  
“怎么，下了床就不认人了？”亚瑟低下头，两指捏起梅林的下巴，强迫他抬起头。  
“之前绑我的气势哪去了？”  
“我不记得你是这么怂的人。”他平日冷淡的金眸中此刻充满戏谑的神色。  
“对、对不起！”  
——虽然一下子没明白这三百六十度剧情转变是怎么回事，但是先道歉总没错。  
对方啧了一声：“道歉有什么用，你们Alpha在这种时候就只会道歉吗？”  
“那……那我以身相许？你要吗？”梅林的脑子一下子卡了壳，他不受控制地、试探着问道。  
亚瑟俯下身，贴着他的耳根，在他耳边说道：“要负责啊。”  
轰——！像是有九十九束烟花一同在他脑内炸开，火星狠狠地撞上了地球，火花飞溅。他的脑内世界霎时铺满了鲜花，花瓣从天上洋洋洒洒地落下，从南极点一路铺到北极点，绕地球三十三圈。与此同时，他像是闻到了花香——  
“信息素收敛一点。”引爆他脑内世界的罪魁祸首冷冰冰地打断。  
“你你你，我我我，我喜欢你好多年了！不是你分化成omega才喜欢的，你分化之前我就喜欢你了，为此我还担心了好久，如果我们都是Alpha该怎么办。啊……我不是这个意思，我绝对没有天天祈祷你分化成omega的，天地良心，绝对没有！”  
梅林曾经幻想过无数次他向亚瑟告白的场景，浪漫的、让人刻骨铭心、此生难忘的，当然，其中没有一个是像现在这般滑稽的，然而滑稽的告白被中途强行打断了。  
“帮我找套衣服，等会陪我去医院。”  
“诶……？”  
“那个，你后悔了吗？不是不是，你不要误会，我们认识这么多年了，我平时不是这样的！给我一个机会，我基本上能算一个正常人！”  
“去拿衣服。”  
“……哦哦。”  
亚瑟翻身下床，梅林条件反射地想要去扶他，被斜了一眼就又乖乖站回了原地。亚瑟当着他的面，面不改色地换完衣服，对身上的可疑痕迹一律置之不理。

被拒绝了提包请求、觉得自己身为对方的Alpha根本毫无用武之地的梅林小心翼翼地跟着亚瑟去了医院，跟着他挂完号，跟着他见完医生，跟着他拿着处方去拿药。最后，一纸袋的服用型omega抑制剂落在了他手中，无所事事的梅林终于有了用武之地。  
行走的omega百科全书，梅老师小课堂：服用型omega抑制剂是市面上最常见，也是使用最为广泛的抑制剂，一般来说，好好服用此类抑制剂的omega都不会出现太多突发状况。（PS:没有说亚瑟不老实的意思。）  
“你想到哪去了？”  
对方看他的眼神像在看傻瓜。  
我一定是全世界最幸福的傻瓜，梅林想。嘴角不受控制的疯狂上扬。  
对方看他的眼神像在看奇怪的痴汉。

 

不过没关系，无论在亚瑟眼中他是怎么样的，亚瑟在他眼中永远光芒万丈。

从此他也是有心动omega在怀的成功Alpha了，应该开个party庆祝一下！

 

-完-


End file.
